Protecting what was left
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Payton thought she was done with wrestling, she also thought she'd still be happy. but when Karen starts talking about Kurt Payton puts her two cents in. could old flames be relit or will someone else catch her eye. rated M for language! read AS and ALTCV
1. Chapter 1

**so i didn't want to continue Angle's Style and A little thing called Vengeance. but as off last night's episode of TNA i was ever so glad that Karen has shown her true colors so a present for you guys a new installment in my series with Payton Angle. this is basically just last night but i'll put the next chapter as what's she's been doing. some surprises are instore.

* * *

**

**Protecting what was left**

Payton's POV

I stood in a room watching and waiting for my 'mother' to show her bitchy face on the screen. I had some choice words for her. At the start of impact my father told the TNA fans what I knew all along. He was a good father; sure we had a spat when he was part of MEM. But he's still my father. But that bitch Karen is no longer my mother. Sure the adoption papers said different but fuck her if she was going to blame Kurt for this shit.

My father said earlier that every time he turned around she was with Jeff. Which was true and I knew for a fucking fact that they weren't talking 'business' Karen _Jarrett_ was nothing but a gold digging Bitch.

The sound of Jeff's music distracted me from my thoughts. I watched as he and the bitch walk down the ramp acting like cocky little bitches.

Jeff starts going on about how beautiful Karen was inside and out. A good mother and how she is a victim a victim of Kurt Angle. I laugh as the crowd starts shouting 'Sloppy Seconds'. I could tell it hurt her a little but I didn't care. Jeff gives the mic to Karen and they kiss. I puked in mouth just a little. She starts acting like an innocent little Bitch. Like she knew I would be watching because she KNEW I hate people like that. I wait anticipating her next words.

"I had a presentation for you all prepared for this evening." She starts; I laugh as she stumbles over her words. "But since arriving at the Impact Zone; I heard a few of the comments my pathetic ex-husband made this evening. And I just want to acknowledge them."

She pauses like a she's the queen or something.

"First off Kurt; you're right my husband is part owner of this company; and guess what that makes me?"

"A cunt?" I mutter flipping off the TV. She won't be fucking smiling when I'm done with her.

"And as for your character? Let's take a little trip back to 1997 after you won you Olympic gold medal. When you were a lost, little puppy who had nowhere to go; you worked your entire life for that moment."

I see my dad who had snuck back into the Impact Zone appear behind them I grin. It was almost my time. Karen goes to speak but dad attacks Jeff. I make my way towards the gorilla position and watch at that monitor for my exact moment to attack. Next the dumb bitch takes off one, not both, one of her fucking shoes and throws it at my father. I held back that's just the redneck cum that she had a cumulated by fucking Jarrett. I smile as dad stares at her. Then she signs her death certificate. She slaps him

"OH HELL FUCKING NO!" I snap stripping off my hoodie and running down to the ring. She so intent of telling off Kurt she doesn't see me enter the ring. I tap her on the shoulder; she turns around and smiles. Like she hasn't ignored me since she married redneck Jarrett. I smile back at her

"Baby girl what are you doing out here?"

"Putting you in your fucking place bitch." And with that I punch her. She falls to the ground holding her face. I see Jeff sneaking up on dad and I warn him. Karen gets up and starts screaming. I roll my eyes and attack her; my punches landing every what way. About a few minutes of us going at it I feel someone throw me off of her and into the corner. Jeff helps Karen up and takes her out of the ring I grab a random mic.

"Fuck you Jarrett; touch me one more fucking time." I yell into it, "next week if she isn't scared; I want your cunt of a wife in the ring so I can stick up for my father."

"He's not even your real father." Karen yells into her mic

"That's not the fucking point."

"After all I did for you." She screeches, "All the money we've loaned you."

"That 'money' is in the bank for my little brother's college fund because you keep spending dad's child support on for fake ass tans and plastic surgery!" I yell, "I never wanted anything from you and your redneck asshole. The fact that I never answered your messages, deleted you from my Facebook and twitter didn't prove that. Damn maybe you have been spending too much time with Jeff."

"You shut up you ungrateful Whore." Jeff yells. By this time my father is by my side letting me fight my own battle

"I'm an ungrateful whore how so?"

"Oh I don't know maybe your failed relationship with Styles or your failed Marriage to JOHN CENA."

I'll admit that hurt. But I would never let Jeff fucking Jarrett see me cry.

"Sure I've screwed up sometimes but I know when I'm the problem I don't blame my ex!" I yell. "Like some sad excuse of a woman you have next to you."

"This sad excuse of a woman took care of you for 14 years."

"I know but you didn't turn into a bitch until you married that assclown." Yeah Chris was going to kill me but I had to use it.

"You know what Payton." Karen says.

"What cunt?" I say smirking

"You're on next week!"

"Great." I say smiling, "see you there. Oh and _Karen_ before I forget. It's a fucking Strap match."

She looks at me like I'm insane.

"NO ONE INSULTS MY FATHER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT." I yell at her. My dad hugs me as they walk to the back

* * *

**so here it is chapter one. yeah John and payton got a divorce but i'll explain in chapt 2 promise.**

**rate and review**

**love ya**

**shelbs  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**The next Thursday! (I couldn't watch it last Thursday so I'm going by what was put up on youtube. If it's out of order I'm sorry.)**

I walked out into the ring with my father as they replay what went down last week.

"I came out here to speak with the Jarretts in peace and put their heat behind them. Instead, the Jarretts decided to dig at my wounds and make it personal even though I didn't want to go down that road."

I nod my head and look at the fans.

"I said retire if I lost at Bound For Glory and I haven't wrestled since, but Jeff Jarrett's forcing my hand and making me do what a man has to do. I am the best in the world and when i comes to a crossroads, i looks to the fans because they're the best in the world"

The fans Cheer and I smile

"So I want to know how many of You want to see Kurt Angle in the ring one more time to beat the living HELL out of Jeff Jarrett?"

I start clapping and the fans go insane. But then like always my father was interrupted.

Eric Bischoff comes out with his gang

"I'm tired of listening to you trying to con the people into getting back on the roster." Bishoff says, "You're retired; raise horses or play golf or something because your wrestling days are over, but if you wants an ass kicking, then you came to the right place."

I get infront of my father, as Bischoff sends Immortal down to the ring; he puts his hand on my shoulder

"get out of the ring Paxton." He says

"but."

"you heard daddy." A.j. Styles says, "get out of the ring."

I punch him square in the jaw

"jackass." I mutter getting out of the ring; I watched as they beat my father down in the ring they're their overwhelming numbers as Flair, Bischoff, and the Jarretts watch from the top of the ramp.

I smirk and head up towards them with a chair.

"Stay away from us you crazy bitch," Flair says, I smirk and drop the chair as Crimson runs in and clears out the ring with a baseball bat,

"I don't care what your story is because next week, they're going to stick They up their own asses."

"yeah cause that made sense you dumbass," I say jumping at him; making him step back.

"Angle if you want to wrestle again. Than you can. The ban is lifted and you've got Jarrett tonight."

"WHAT?" Karen yells.

"Relax, Angle and his dumbass partner have Jarrett, and Beer Money, and Kazarian, and Gunner & Muffin, and Rob Terry."

Karen smirks. I grab a mic.

"OH HEY MOM DON'T FORGET YOU HAVE A MATCH TONIGHT!" I yell into it.

* * *

**-half hour later- fans pov**

**(i really suck at writing matches so bare with me)**

"this match is set for one fall introducing first, she is jeff jarrett's wife. KAREN JARRETT." Jeff's music starts to play

"and her opponent, she is the daughter of Kurt Angle. PAYTON ANGLE" 'In One Ear' by Cage the elephant stars playing and I walk down the ramp.

The ref straps us together and Karen looks at me afraid.

"that's right bitch. I've learned form the best." I yell jumping on her a slamming her head to the mat.

After beating her relentlessly I casually touch all four corners of the ring. The ref raises my hand and I walk to the back.

* * *

**-later that night-**

I sat in the back sitting next to mickie; watching my dad get the hell beat out of him. They finally pin him getting the win

"what a bunch of bull shit." I say standing up.

"where are you going?" she asks, I smile.

"just you wait." I say walking out. I run to the gorilla position waiting. For what you ask? The greatest uncle I could ever have. Jeff calls for more then matt comes out. A lot of help he was, then the lights go out and my heart beat starts beating faster. The familiar police sirens filled the arena. The lights come back on and standing in the ring is Scott Steiner. I smile as they all scatter. I run down the ramp running into Karen and jeff. I slide into the ring and jump into the scott's arms.

"hey baby girl." He says hugging me. I look at Immortal; more importantly I look at A.J. he's trash talking until he sees me looking at him then he stops. I shake my hand and walk over to my dad and help him up.

"too bad Nash and Booker are going to WWE." I say, he hugs me

"yeah it's too bad."

"hey dad. You think you can drop me off at the house tonight." I ask him as we walk to the back

"yeah why?"

"John's bringing Katy and I don't want to be there. She's still a little confused on what's going on." I say grabbing my bag; my phone goes off and I see it's john.

_John_/Me

Hey John

_Hey hun I have a question._

What is it?

_Do you mind if I keep katy two days later. My mom wants to take her to the zoo._

Sure john. That's fine I'll see you then.

_Payton?_

Yes john.

_I'm sorry_

It's fine john, sometime things don't last.

_*Sigh* I do love you payton_

And I love you john. As the father of my child.

_I'll see you in two days_

Bye.

I hang up and let a small tear fall down my cheek.

"you okay kid?" scott asks

I nod and hug my dad letting the tears fall freely.

"come on baby girl let's get you home."

* * *

**that's right folks john and payton have a child. for the sake of the story it's been three years since the wedding. so Katy is three. the pictures you can get from my home page. its a whole gallery. review please**

**shelbs  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 'they' arrive**

**(outfits from the previous chapters and new ones are on my profile. It's a little link to the greatest website ever)**

After the meltdown I had last week my father didn't let me out of his sights. When he had to go somewhere he would have either Scott or Tommy Mercer (crimson) watch me. So arriving with my father to the impact zone made me think back to when the MEM was still together.

"I'm sorry."

"don't mention it baby girl. No one blames you for what you did."

"so do you have a match tonight?" I ask

"no got a bit with Bischoff. I want you to come out with me. So put on something nice." Scott says eyeing my harry potter shirt.

"don't judge but okay jeeze"

* * *

**-opening of impact-**

Eric Bischoff is in the ring with Immortal.

"Steiner why don't you come out so we can handle some business."

Scott and I walk out, me in a beautiful purple dress with black heels.

"we've known each other way longer than i would have wanted, but he wants to talk business." Bischoff "I found out a few hours ago that Dixie Carter was successful in getting a continuance on the legal proceedings and Hulk Hogan will not be here tonight."

I smile at the thought of Hogan not being here.

"But the good news is that even though Steiner tried to threaten and intimidate them, there are no They and there's nobody coming." Bischoff continues "I called Kevin Nash and told him to take the money, get his action figure, dye his hair, and get out the door. Sting's not coming back and who cares what Booker is doing, but you, Scott Steiner, out there surrounded by some of the best talent in the world and instead of being just another follower by following his brother, Jeff Jarrett, trying to become member of the NWO or whatever, be a man and join Immortal"

I roll my eyes and grab scott's mic but bischoff cut me off.

"because your choice is either joining the most elite group in wrestling or get your ass kicked."

Scott takes the mic from me and stares Bischoff down

"that maybe he should just stick my foot up your ass, because the first time I met you, I said "damn, you're a real piece of shit", and all these years later, nothing's changed."

I smile and look at Scott.

"You should call me sir; I'm more of a man than all these fucks in the ring combined." Scott says, "you have a choice to make and you either calls me sir, or I'm going to grab your little pencil neck and snap it just like that because there's nothing you can do about it."

My father and Tommy come out in suits, I take my father's arm and smirk down at the men in the ring.

"Steiner is right because you are a piece of shit, but i wants to correct you on one thing because They are here, and it's real...it's DAMN real."

My dad's music starts to play and we walk to the back.

"so you have a match baby girl?" my dad asks

"yep against Madison rayne." I say, "favor to mickie. Keep the bitch out of the ring."

"good luck." Dad says kissing my forehead.

"thanks dad."

I hurried and changed into my ring gear.

* * *

**-The Match-**

My match was after a no contest between Bully Ray with Joe against Devon and The Pope. I stood at the gorilla pit waiting for my name to get called.

'In One Ear' by Cage the elephant starts playing and I walk to the ramp.

"introducing first from Pittsburg Pennsylvania, PAYTON ANGLE!" I run down the ramp and slide into the ring. I stand on the turnbuckle and throw up the rock symbol.

Madison comes out and starts going on about how she will continue to be champion and no hick like Mickie James is going to stop her. I smirk and attack her.

She tries to get the upper hand but I dominate. That was until Karen comes out and attacks me. I go to chase after her but to no avail Madison hits me with the 'loaded glove' and I fall to the ground and madison pins me.

After the match I rush backstage wanting blood

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" I yell grabbing the nearest weapon, which is a chair, and search for Karen.

"PAYTON!" Scott yells grabbing me by the waist.

"LET ME GO SCOTT THAT BITCH IS DEAD!"

"payton calm down." He says, I sigh and nod.

"but next week I want that bitch in a cage match."

"your insane babe." He says taking the chair from me and guiding me to my father's locker room. We walk in and Fortune is standing in it.

"what the hell is going on here?" I say putting my hands on my waist.

"get changed and we'll explain."

* * *

**-later that night-**

It was the main event; Jeff hardy vs. Mr. Anderson for the championship. By the time I started watching they had been extranging blow but now Rob Terry, Matt Hardy, and Gunner & Muffin run out and attack Anderson. Fortune follows them out and they come in and high five Immortal, but instead of attacking Anderson they take out Immortal and then circle Hardy. Roode lays Hardy out with a clothesline and then AJ gives Hardy the Styles Clash, and Anderson crawls across the ring and covers Hardy. The referee makes it back into the ring and makes the three count.

I stood up ready to walk out with my father and uncle. Proud of A.J. for finally realizing what was going on.

"ready?" scott says handing me my leather jacket.

We walk out to the fans so we could join Fortune in the ring.

"Fortune is not taking a back seat to anyone and you brought this all on yourself because this is Fortune and this is our home." A.J. says into the mic. I smile and take his arm. "who did you think I was talking about, because Them is Us." Bischoff comes out

"You are an ungrateful son of a bitch, an inbred, hillbilly, punk ass nothing, and you four punks amounted to nothing before Hulk Hogan got here and you weren't worth the crap it would take to fertilize your grave, this is how you repay us?"

"are you pissed off that we saw through you lies and that you put a billion dollar company out of business, and you came to TNA to do the same and it's not going to happen."

I smile as Bischoff's face gets red.

"You started spending money, changing things, and hiring guys who didn't belong in wrestling in the first place."

The fan star chanting 'we want six sides' and for once I was on their side,

"your digging your own grave and the only reason you all are in there is because of all the hard work that we did, and Jeff Hardy is more of a success on his worst day than you has been in his entire career."

"drugs help that." I mutter. My father glares at me. I shrug my shoulders

" these are the guys who have built this company!"

"you were nothing until Hulk Hogan got here; mark March 3rd on his calendar because the decision will be handed down, Hulk Hogan will regain control of the company, and they're going to hang you and your buddies out to dry."

"how's that's going to happen when Fortune takes Immortal apart and i stick my foot so far up your ass that you'll be spitting out shoelaces."

I smile at A.J. and take the mic.

"AND I WANT KAREN IN THIS RING NEXT WEEK!" I yell.

When we get to the back I jump on A.J.'s back

"WE'RE BACK!" I yell. Suddenly A.J. stops and drops my legs.

"what the hell Allen?" I dust my tank top off and look up standing outside my dressing room was John and Katy.

"MOMMY!" katy yells running up to me.

"KATY-GIRL" I yell hugging her.

"thought you were going to meet me at the hotel." I say looking at john. My heart instantly dropped.

"baby-girl wanted to see her momma." John says glaring at A.J.

"can we ride with daddy?" Katy asks smiling that little baby smile

I look at john

"if it's okay with daddy."

"sure why not." He says grabbing my bag and walking towards the door.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 3. like i said before the outfits for the past chapters and future ones will be on my profile.**

**shelbs  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Payton?" A.J. says coming up beside me as I walk into the impact Zone.

"yes?" I say looking at him.

"Umm your dad and I have a tag match tonight."

"I'm well aware of that. I have a match with the bitch anyway." I say

"Will you come out to the ring with us?"

"Do I have to dress up?"

"Nope you can wear jeans and a t-shirt for all I care." He says, "Wait make that a tank top."

I smile at his comment.

"Sure I'll come out." I say kissing his cheek. "That's for the slap. I didn't know you and dad were on the same page."

"It's fine. Good luck against Karen."

* * *

_in the Ring_

Eric Bischoff comes to the ring with the remaining members of Immortal.

"If anyone thinks that Immortal is going to take a step back because of what happened with Fortune, it's not going to happen because I'm Eric Bischoff and I've spent the last 15 years building stars and companies and changing the face of the industry as we know it today. I don't give a damn about Fortune, and the only reason they were even in Immortal was because of Ric Flair who, by the way, owes me a phone call."

Immortal all shake their heads.

"A.J. Styles you're midget hillbilly, James Storm, you're one beer away from liver failure, Frankie Kazarian you are the Clay Aiken of wrestling, and Robert Roode you are another Canadian with no charisma."

That state me pissed me off. Jay had lots of Charisma; so did Robert. A.J. nudges me; I look at him and smile

"I'm good."

He nods and turns back to what was going on in the ring.

Eric hands the microphone to Jeff Jarrett.

"Fortune to come out right now!"

I take Robert's arm and we walk out and into the ring.

"I want you to get out if it ends in a fight." A.J. says as we walk down the ramp.

"But!"

"No buts Payton." I roll my eyes and nod.

"BOYS you need to grow a set and come talk face to face with some real men."

We come down to the ring and goes face to face with Immortal,

"I'm sorry for what happened last week, because nine years ago I gave every member of Fortune an opportunity when they were flipping burgers and begging me for a job and this is how they repay me. This isn't even talking about the disrespect you shown the biggest box office attraction in the history of the business, Hulk Hogan, and all of you are nothing."

He continues running them all down and then Roode grabs the mic out of his hand.

"That is enough, and if we want to take a trip down Memory Lane, you did give them all an opportunity, and we took that opportunity and built his company from the ground up. We are the heart and soul of TNA Wrestling and Jarrett knows it's the truth, but we would still come in week after week and see "the new face of wrestling", our saviors, the washed up has-beens who came and left, and the whole time you was overlooking them."

I grab his arm in support.

"We had opportunities to leave and make more money elsewhere, but we stayed here because of the love and the belief we had in TNA Wrestling. We have all risen to the top and we'll continue to rise to the top no matter what you have to say about it, and if you don't like that, then he should grow a set and do something about it"

Immortal attacks Fortune and I slide out of the ring like instructed and watch as things go down.

My father, Scott, and Tommy run into the ring and immortal scatter. Jeff shoves me out of the way causing me to fall onto the ground. A.J. slides out of the ring and helps me up.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He says smiling a boyish smile. We head to the back so I could get ready for my match against Karen.

* * *

-Later on-

Karen and Jeff are in the ring, who are surrounded by security, and

"If you all enjoyed watching out family behind the scenes." Karen says "I did it for all of you because she can't imagine what it's like with your terrible marriages and dysfunctional marriages, and see what it's like to be a Jarrett and live the life they live where it's nothing but love 24/7."

Dad's music hits and we walk out so he can sign the contract for their match, the security forms a wall between us and the Jarrett's.

"This is a good chance to show the kids that mommy, daddy Kurt, and daddy Jeff, oh and of course 'sissy' Payton can all get along and you should put on his happy face."

"Just give me the damn papers." My Father says, I can tell that this is wearing him down.

"Not so fast because our match at Genesis was supposed to be an exhibition and you took it too far, and that's why I had to destroy you." Jarrett says "I have nothing to prove at Against All Odds, so i wants to up the ante: if you win, then you gets custody of your two kids, but if I wins, then on March 3rd in Fayetteville, North Carolina when Karen renews her vows with me, I wants YOU to give the bride away."

I stand there shocked.

"Dad." I say he looks at me

"I could get Kyra and Kody back."

Karen obviously didn't like what's going on about as much as I did, but Jeff signs the contract and then hands it to dad, who signs it as well.

"You know what will happen if you lose right?"

"Yes Payton I know. But think about if I win. No when I win."

"Dad." I try

"End of discussion." He snaps walking away from me. I sigh and walk to my locker room to change into my ring gear. Suddenly the tears started to fall.

"Nothing's going to change you know that?" I hear john's voice say. I look up and he's sitting on the bench looking at me.

"Everything's going to change John." I say, "He's getting Kyra and Kody back. That means I'm on the back burner again."

"You know that's not fair." John takes me hand. "You have Katy. Wait what is with your family and K's?"

I smile

"I'm the odd one out." I whisper.

"No you're not. And you never will be."

John hugs me and I finish crying on his chest.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hear someone say, I look at the door and A.J. was standing in it.

"I got a text from Scott saying that I should talk to Payton, so I'm here consoling her."

"You're with WWE get out."

"ALLEN JONES!" Mickie's voice comes from my bathroom. "Leave him alone and get out of our dressing room."

He huffs and walks out.

"But he's right." Mickie says, "For a guy who hates TNA you sure do hang around."

John laughs

"I got to be here for my baby's momma." He says hugging Mickie. "How you doing 'kie?"

"I have a match." I say sliding on my converses.

"HOT DAMN!" john yells as I walk out of the bathroom in my ring gear.

"What?" I ask

You never wore anything like that for me." He pouts.

"I was never dressed enough to wear this." John grins and Mickie rolls her eyes.

"Don't you have a match?" Mickie asks. I nod and walk out of the room. I walk to the gorilla position and wait for my music to start. I see A.J. across the hall and wave at him. He smiles at me and waves back

My music hits and I walk down the ramp and get into the ring. I wait for Karen to walk and grin as Jeff's music hits and he walk out.

"My wife will not competing in a match tonight." He says, "but don't worry you'll have your match."

Serta's Music starts and she runs down. She attacks me and I fall to the ground. She had a chair why didn't I see that in the beginning. Sarita continued to beat me until someone came to my rescue. A.J. helped me up and helped me to the back.

"Are you okay?" he asks

"That CHICKENSHIT BITCH!" I yell

"I'll take that as a yes." A.J. says smiling. I punch him and walk into my dressing room to find Katy and John sleeping. I smile. Grab a change of clothes and get ready to go out with my pops and A.J.

* * *

-Last Match-

I walk out with my father and stand in the ring waiting for Hardy and Jarrett to make their entrance

They come down with Karen, I get pissed, A.J. grabs my arm to restrain me.

"Calm down." He whispers in my ear. I hug him and smile.

"Thank you." I say. I get out of the ring.

Jarrett and AJ start the match and AJ immediately tags dad in, so Jarrett runs and tags out to Hardy.

"Pussy!" I Yell. A.J. glares at me I smile innocently.

Dad takes Hardy down with a headlock but Hardy regains his feet and takes Dad to the corner, then stomps him down to the mat. Dad responds with an overhead belly to belly suplex for 2 as Jarrett stands in the corner with his arm outstretched, so Dad tosses Hardy into his corner and Jarrett suddenly drops to the floor. Dad tags AJ and they hit a double backdrop on Hardy for 2, but then Hardy drives AJ into the corner and now Jarrett tags in and he beats AJ down.

AJ catches him unawares with a hiptoss and tags Dad, but Jarrett runs and tags out as he dives to the floor again. Dad comes off the ropes and Jarrett grabs his ankle, allowing Hardy to hit a clothesline for 2.

"FUCK!" I yell

Hardy goes to a chinlock, Dad fights his way out but Hardy nails him with a back elbow and a legdrop, then tags Jarrett in. Jarrett unloads with some hard rights and chokes Dad on the second rope as Karen screams in his face.

I run around to the other side of the ring and attack her.

"That's for being a chicken shit bitch." I say spitting in her face. I walk back over to our side

Dad catches the ankle out of nowhere and goes for the ankle lock, but Hardy comes in to break it up and then tags in to inflict some punishment on Dad. Hardy with a vertical suplex for 2 but dad kicks out. Dad is trying to fight his way free, but Hardy nails him with a clothesline and goes for the Swanton, but Dad runs up the turnbuckles and suplexes Hardy into the ring.

Dad makes the hot tag and AJ comes in and cleans house, hitting a hard back suplex on Jarrett for 2, Jarrett escapes the Styles Clash but AJ hits the Pelle Kick for 2.

"COME ON A.J.!" I yell

Hardy comes in and gives AJ a gourdbuster, but Dad hits a 450 German Suplex on Hardy and then stalks Jarrett as he gets up and goes for the Angle Slam, but Jarrett slips out and runs from Dad. He runs into the ring and kicks at Dad to keep him from getting in the ring, and AJ hits a springboard cross body on Jarrett to pick up the win.

I jump into the ring and hug my father and A.J.

"Good job." I tell A.J. kissing his cheek. I stare into his eyes and blush. He smiles. But then that smile turned into pain

Jeff Jarrett comes in with low blows on both Angle and AJ and gives them both the Stroke, and then Hardy comes in and gives AJ the Twist Of Hate.

"STOP!" I say trying to pull Hardy off of my father only to have him shove me back I fell backwards on my ass making tears enter my eyes.

They continue beating them down until Fortune, Crimson, and Scott Steiner run in to make the save.

"Get out of the ring Payton." Scott says I do as he says and slide out of the ring.

The rest of Immortal runs in to even the odds and Fortune and company again get beat down. Rob Van Dam runs out and Jeff Hardy and Jarrett bail and RVD cleans house on the rest of them until Matt Hardy clips RVD's knee from behind. Now Ken Anderson runs out to make the save and clears out Immortal by himself, and then stares angrily at them as they hightail it up the ramp.

I get back into the ring and help A.J. up and hold onto his hand.

We go to the back and smile as Katy jumps into my arms.

"Hey baby girl."

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Where did your daddy going?" I ask

"He had to go. Had to catch a plane. He left me with Uncle Petey,"

"Uncle Petey?"

"Hey kid." Petey says walking out of my locker room. I hand Katy to A.J. and run to my best friend hugging the life out of him. "Jesus Pay."

"I've missed you!" I say as he lifts me up and spins me around. He sits me on the ground and Katy hugs my legs.

"A.J. is going to take us to burger king." Katy says, "and he told me he wasn't taking no for answer from you."

I look at A.J. who was talking to Robert Roode and smile.

"Okay go tell A.J. he better hurry up."

She runs over to A.J. as Petey hands me my bag.

"Thank Pete. Wanna do lunch tomorrow?" He nods and kisses my forehead as Katy takes my hand and starts pulling me towards A.J.

"Ready?" he says, I nod taking his arm and he leads us to his car.

* * *

**Whelp there's Chapter 4. review!**

**much Luv**

**shelbs  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Victory Road. (Sorry Guys I've decided to skip ahead cause I got behind and don't want to go back everything that happened in the past weeks happened. Payton's been with Katy.)**

"MOMMY!" Katy squeals as A.J. tickles her.

"Nope baby girl you brought that onto yourself." I say laughing watching intensively as Tommy Dreamer went up against Bully Ray in a No DQ, Falls Count Anywhere Match.

Dreamer goes up top but Ray hits him with a lid. Ray superplexes Dreamer down to the mat and drops an elbow on the blow-up doll before throwing it out of the ring. Ray goes for the Bubba Bomb but Dreamer counters with a DDT and a 2 count. The crowd wants tables so Dreamer brings one into the ring. Dreamer props one leg of the table up and goes for a piledriver but Ray counters and backdrops him. Ray drops Dreamer with a trash can.

More back and forth action and a 2 count for Ray. Ray hits Dreamer with the cane a few times and sets up the table. Another cane shot. Ray gets a mic and asks Dreamer how it feels as he keeps giving him cane shots. Ray starts yelling Devon's name and says this is for him. Ray goes for a powerbomb but the 3D music hits and out comes Devon's sons, one in a neckbrace. Devon sneaks in the ring from behind. Ray turns around and gets hit by a 3D from Dreamer and Devon. Dreamer covers Ray for the pin and the win.

"FUCK YESS!" I shout.

"Mommy!" Katy says, "You said a bad word!"

"I'm sorry, Katy."

"It's fine." She says, "I won't tell grandpa."

The next match was the Knockout tag belts Angelina and Winter against Sarita and Rosita; I was really bored with it so I picked up Katy and decided to see my dad and how he was doing. He didn't have a match but I felt he was loads stressed. With the attack on Jeff and the wedding I didn't know what mental state he was in. I hit a wall

"Shi…out" I say correcting myself. I look up to see Matt Morgan

"What is Shiout?" he asks smiling

"Shut up." I say smiling, "good luck tonight."

He nods

"Thanks you too,"

I have a match against Madison for the title. That I would lose causing me and Mickie to start tagging against Tara and Madison.

"Thanks." I say as Katy runs up laughing.

"Grandpa started tickling me." She says as I pick her up. She looks at matt

"Hi Matty!" she says smiling.

"Hey Kid."

"MO-OM Matt called me KID!" he says to me. I laugh

"You are a kid."

"Am not I'm four!"

I smile as my opponent of the night walk in.

"Awe look at this." She coos to Lisa Marie, "the hoe and her bastard child."

"Mommy what does Bastard mean?" Katy asks. I put her down.

"Go find your grandfather." I tell her.

"But mommy,"

"GO." I say louder.

"Fine." She huffs. I look at matt.

"Can you make sure she gets to where she's going?"

He nods and follows her. I turn to Ashley

"Look you little _**bitch**_." I snap at her, "say what you want but don't you **ever** say it in front of my daughter."

I slam her up against the wall to prove my point.

"Good luck keeping your title now bitch."

She scampered away yelling at Tara for not helping her. I walk to Eric Bischoff 's office because there was no way that I was going to lose the title.

"Eric!" I say; he's talking to the Hardy's

"Yes Payton."

"You realize I don't have beef with you correct?" I say; he nods. "I want that title."

"Hmm really? Why should i?"

"Because that bitch decided to say some rude comments in front of my child calling Katy a Bastard child." I say knowing that Bischoff had a soft spot for my daughter. "And I know you know she doesn't deserve that title. She is not a good wrestler; if it wasn't for Lisa she wouldn't have that title."

He thinks for a while.

"Have you talked to Mickie?" He says,

I stop remembering what match would be made next week and frown.

"Can I at least make it a DQ, not for the title?"

He thinks for a moment and nods

"Beat the shit out of her." Eric says. "And make sure you don't tell your father. I don't want him to know I go soft when you ask nicely."

I smile and hug him.

"Thank you."

"no problem."

I walk out smiling to myself. I bump into A.J.

"What's with the smile?"

"You'll see." I say walking to my locker room and changing. My match was right after Hernandez's fake win. Mickie walks in and smiles.

"So Eric wants me ring side keeping Lisa in check." She says; "why do your matches always have a mysterious ending?"

"Cause everyone loves me." I say, standing up.

* * *

I walk to the gorilla position with Mickie ready for my music to start. Madison already in the ring and smiling. My music starts and Mickie and I walk out. Val hands me a mic.

"Madison." I say smiling, "I just came from the office. This match is no longer a title match."

"What are you afraid?"

"No it's a DQ, and since you have your slut I thought I would bring Mickie to keep her in check."

I slide into ring and attack her. The bell rings and I throw her into the corner, I smile and stare her down

"Come on bitch!" I say smiling. She charges at me but I clothesline her. She falls to the mat with a thud. Mickey hands me a chair and I hit her. Making sure to hit her harder every time. I set her up with the figure four and it doesn't take her long to tap.

"Next time you better check yourself before you talk shit about my baby girl." I say kicking her one last time and getting out of the ring.

I walk to the back and pick up Katy.

"Mommy?" she asks

"Yes baby girl?"

"Can we go to six flags tomorrow?"

"I guess if you want to."

"YAY!"

"Damn why did you try to kill Ashley?" A.J. asks me walking up.

"She called me a bastard Child." Katy says, "Momma and grandpa won't tell me what it mean! Do you know what it means?"

"Yeah girly and it's not nice. And don't say that okay." A.J. says smiling.

"Okay." I smile at him.

"Me and Katy are going to Six flags tomorrow want to come?"

He grins and nods.

"YAYAY!" Katy screams hugging A.J.

* * *

**_there is chapter 5. sorry for the delay chapter 5 was done for a couple of weeks just kept forgetting to put it up._**

**_Shelbs_**


End file.
